NightMare Adrionos
|image1= |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Colo(u)rs Fly!'' |creator=User:ShatteredNightMares |full_name=Alexander "NightMare" Adrionos |alias(es)=NightMare Adrionos |birthplace=Unnamed City |residence=The Forest |species=Human |age=12 |gender=Male |height=4'11 |weight=Unknown }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by ShatteredNightMares. resides in the ''Colo(u)rs Fly! universe. NightMare Adrionos is the mascot for the comic series Colo(u)rs Fly! and serves as a comic relief. In 1995 NightMare Adrionos and his family were looking for their missing brother. NightMare had decided to go out into the forest since him and his brother used to play there all the time. All he found though was a strange looking mirror. All of a sudden he got knocked out! When he awakened he noticed dried blood from his eye and mouth. Not to mention he was in a part of the forest he wasn't familiar with. As he stumbling around he ran into a girl by the name of "Emma" who helped him through the forest. Along the way, they ran into a half-dog half-human person by the name of "Sparky" and together they found their way out of the forest but to an unknown area. They decided to try and look for NightMare's family but after a year of searching...they found them! But they were not the same...they all seemed..vicious...evil...vile. Like they were under some sort spell. Needless to say they all fled not wanting to hurt NightMare's family. Emma had suggested they go to an orphanage but NightMare was more than against this plan. Not wanting to have to deal with NightMare in more of a bad mood, from that point forward...they all decided to live together on their own. Base NightMare is a child/adult (depending on which of the five parts we are talking about) who will normally wear a sweater since he doesn't have much else to wear and shorts. They're comfy and easy to wear! Fourth Wall NightMare is the same aside from him having a galactic look to him NightMare is cocky, lazy, and doesn't care much about the people or things around him. This is mainly because he is aware that he is a fictional character. The only reason he will restrict himself from destroying everything is that he knows how the story is supposed to go. He and Dream Lastion are the only ones not restricted to the script but they follow it anyway....sometimes. *'Regeneration:' In his normal form, he can regenerate limbs, while in his Fourth Wall Form, he can regenerate from being erased from existence. *'Portal Creation:' He can make portals that can bring him to other universes, and even dimensions *'Space-Time Manipulation:' His portals rip holes in Space-Time. *'Levitation:' NightMare is capable of levitating. *'Explosion Manipulation:' He can make most things within a 10-mile radius explode on command *'Creation:' He can create objects, like nuclear warheads from nothing *'Toon Force:' He simply follows cartoon physics, like "bodies made of rubber" *'Elasticity:' Because of his Toon Force, he can stretch his arms to unbelievable amounts. *'Danmaku:' Essentially, Danmaku is throwing a lot of attacks at once in patterns. NightMare does this with his explosives. *'Size Manipulation:' Again, because of Toon Force, he has the ability to enlarge his hands to comically smack people away. *'Clairvoyance:' Due to him being able to break the fourth wall, he can also know everything about his opponents and know what they will do before they do. *'Transformation:' Can transform into his Fourth Wall Form anytime he wishes. *'Gravity Manipulation:' With Toon Force yet again, he can get a button out of nowhere, and when he presses it, gravity shuts off. *'Fourth Wall Breaking:' NightMare is capable of breaking the fourth wall. *'Immortality:' His Fourth Wall Form cannot die from natural causes, though his normal one can. *'Existence Erasure:' Fourth Wall Form can erase people from existence. *'Power Nullification:' He can disable ONE ability of his choice from an opponent, for the entire battle. *'Reality Warping:' NightMare is capable of warping certain aspects of reality to his whim. *'Time Stop:' As soon as he enters his Fourth Wall Form, time would immediately stop. *'Omnipresence:' Fourth Wall Form exists outside of the story-line, but at the same time, surrounds the whole thing. As such, he can see EVERYTHING that exists in the multiverse. *'Reflection:' His "Deceased" brother. *'Unnamed Siblings:' Said to have five other siblings. *'Unnamed Parents:' No one knows where his parents or siblings currently are. *'Zoelle:' Future daughter. *'Emma:' His close friend despite their...issues. *'Sparky:' He's not Sparky's biggest fan, but Sparky's too innocent for him to be mad at. *'Elizabeth:' Despite trying to kill him once before, they assisted him in Part 3, and proved to be..decent to be around. *'Alice:' Despite trying to kill him once before, they assisted him in Part 3, and proved to be..decent to be around. *'Abby:' Despite trying to kill him once before, they assisted him in Part 3, and proved to be..decent to be around. *'060503:' Became friends off-screen after their fight. *'Emily:' Despite trying to kill him once before, they assisted him in Part 3, and proved to be..decent to be around. *'Dream Lastion:' Despite trying to kill him once before, they assisted him in Part 3, and proved to be..decent to be around. Not to mention, he makes fun on his name being a parallel to his, which annoys Dream...and that's why he does it. *'The Plant Panic:' They tried to kill him. *'Black Hole:' They tried to kill him. *'Starlie:' She always kept coming back, which annoyed his "beauty" sleep. Her and all the four after had a hand at murdering him in Part 4. *'Eridanus:' Had a hand at murdering him. *'Monty:' Had a hand at murdering him. *'Lilith:' Had a hand at murdering him. *'Melody:' Had a hand at murdering him. *NightMare was originally created in 2015 for roleplay purposes, until Mid-2016 when the creator decided to make a story with him. NightMare.png GLOWY.png|Fourth Wall Form Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Original characters Category:Asexual characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Good characters Category:Characters who can break the fourth wall Category:Reality warpers Category:Characters who can fly Category:ShatteredNightMares's characters Category:Characters who can change form Category:Featured articles